pernfandomcom-20200213-history
D'ram
50px|Ista Weyr 50px|Southern Weyr 50px|Cove Hold D'ram was Weyrleader of Ista Weyr during the Eighth Pass and early Ninth Pass. He briefly was Weyrleader of Southern Weyr before retiring to Cove Hold. Biography Eighth Pass D'ram was Weyrleader of Ista Weyr during the Eighth Pass. His dragon was bronze Tiroth, and his weyrmate was Weyrwoman Fanna, rider of golden Mirath. Though he was familiar with the other Weyrleaders, they did not interact often, due to the tendency to rest between falls, and each Weyr's autonomy. At some point, he sired a son, G'dened. After Lessa of Benden Weyr came back in time to ask for help in fighting Thread, D'ram chose to come ahead four hundred years. Ninth Pass D'ram was one of the earliest supporters of F'lar, and although he didn't always directly stand up for the Benden Weyrleader during councils, he tried his best to call his peers, the other Oldtimers, to order. In contrast to T'kul and T'ron, amongst others, D'ram continued his support of the Benden Weyrleaders. When T'ron eventually tried to kill F'lar, D'ram watched the duel, and chose to openly proclaim his support for Benden's leadership. After several years, D'ram's weyrmate Fanna began to die of a wasting illness. Lacking the heart to continue on as Ista's Weyrleader, D'ram made plans to retire, and invoked an Oldtimer custom of an open mating flight of Ista's next senior queen. After Fanna's death, D'ram chose to go back 25 years into the past with Tiroth, with the intention of living out the remainder of his life in a threadfree land. He would return after realizing that he was still needed, when Jaxom and his dragon Ruth traveled back in time to find him. During the new queen's mating flight, several Oldtimers, including T'kul, joined the flight. However, they were unsuccessful, and D'ram would be succeeded as Weyrleader by his son G'dened. T'kul, in a mad rage due to this dragon's death during the flight, would attempt to kill F'lar, but was killed. In response, D'ram would choose to go take over the Southern Weyr, under the belief that the remaining Oldtimers would accept him better than anyone else. F'lar and the other Weyr's would offer him a great deal of aid, and he was successful in rehabilitating the Weyr. He would admit to having considered going south earlier, but thought the action might be seen as disloyal to F'lar. Eventually, D'ram chose to step down as Southern's Weyrleader. With K'van and Adrea as the Weyrleaders of Southern Weyr, D'ram retired to Cove Hold. Here, he befriended Lytol and Robinton, forming friendships that transcended the previously strict borders between Hold, Hall and Weyr. He was joint administrator of Landing after AIVAS was found, due to his reputation for fairness and honesty. The project was noted to have revitalized him. In later years, D'ram was willing to bring students to Wansor at Cove Hold for the Starcraft projects. Personality and traits D'ram was a capable and experienced Weyrleader, with his advice and perceptions being highly valued by F'lar in dealing with issues facing the planet, particularly those involving the Oldtimers. D'ram enjoyed a planet-wide reputation as a fair and honest man. Among the Oldtimer Weyrleaders, D'ram was among those who were more receptive to modern traditions. He would be among those who supported Benden Weyr's leadership. He cared deeply for Fanna, his weyrmate, to the point that her death led to his initial retirement. Despite his age, he was a firm supporter of the progress initiated by AIVAS. Following AIVAS's depowering, he remained a respected consultant for the planet due to his vast experience. Appearances * Dragonflight * Dragonquest * The White Dragon * Dragon's Code * The Renegades of Pern * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Dolphins of Pern * The Skies of Pern * The Atlas of Pern (mention) ru:Д'рам Category:Eighth Pass Category:Ninth Pass Category:Weyrleader Category:Oldtimer Category:Ista Weyr Category:Southern Weyr Category:Cove Hold Category:Landing